


Betray

by LuckyJoker



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 小妈文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJoker/pseuds/LuckyJoker
Summary: 小妈文学：一个蛇队与桃盾互绿的故事
Relationships: Stony, 盾铁
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU OOC NTR NC-17 年龄操作   
> 作者三观不正，不喜勿喷  
> 小妈文学  
> 男人可结婚无偏见社会设定  
> 桃盾 蛇盾 铁罐

向他求婚的男人有着天使般金黄的头发与一双大狗似的湿润的蓝眼睛。  
那眼睛很漂亮，尤其是在笑起来的时候，真诚、澄澈，像万里无云、一碧如洗的天空。  
托尼喜欢这双眼睛与眼睛主人透出来的温柔干净，即便结婚对于他这样一个浪子来说 确实是"自由的坟墓"，也许还有一刻钟前喝的威士忌的兴奋作用，他答应得爽快极了——除了做生意，托尼不屑在其他任何事上多费脑筋，正如寻欢作乐时从不会多想，去像个天真烂漫的小姑娘一样从结婚规划到生子，再从生子规划到退休后环游世界的路线，甚至把合葬的墓地都提前选好。  
剩下的大半辈子太长，快乐的日子太短，费这些无用功做白日梦毫无意义。  
就像他一直不太看得起匆匆结婚又被牵绊在家里的某位童年玩伴。  
不过，他倒没有生子这个顾虑。  
一是身为男人没有那个硬件，二是他冲动之下定下来的未婚夫先生早已有了个不小的儿子——  
唔，高中生确实不小了。  
他在高中的时候就已经能在上流社会的名媛间推杯换盏、逗得她们笑靥如花了。  
斯塔克提着行李箱，站在小花园的铁栅门前，再次有些唾弃自己冲动之下就这样踏进了婚姻的坟墓——跟一个大自己十几岁的男人结婚，多了个小自己十岁的便宜儿子。  
浑浑噩噩地跟着领了证，去了教堂请了神父作见证，再接受几句零零散散的祝福，就这样结婚，并且将要同居了。  
他本来应该不要脸地拒绝的。  
但是他一直拒绝不了金发男人英俊的脸庞、清澈的蓝眼睛、温暖的笑容。  
妈的，没有被他盯着笑过的人是完全体会不到什么叫“全心全意”的，那时候的蓝眼睛会深邃到像科幻电影海报里漂浮的星云，数不清的光点在浩瀚广袤的宇宙深处闪烁，仿佛永不消弭——而且那只锁定你。  
而且……托尼摸了摸鼻子，思忖着史蒂夫在床上的狠劲，本就动摇的转身离开的念头直接化为粉末。他本来就是个贪图享乐的人，后面第一次给了自从妻子离开就一直禁欲的史蒂夫，从固定床伴方面来说，那家伙把他伺候的不错——至少他有些享受当承受的一方了。  
史蒂夫和妻子离婚后就从W市搬到了N市，换了一套带花园和泳池的小别墅——夫妻俩都是闻名遐迩的艺术家，身价上亿、积蓄不菲。  
花园里种了几丛玫瑰，一看就很少打理杂草丛生，但花倒是开得很好，远看一团又一团小小的火红，娇艳欲滴。  
史蒂夫本来坚持要去他公司接他，谁知道横空插出来个重要的画展，托尼表示自己没什么多的东西，完全可以自己去，况且他儿子休假在家，也不用担心钥匙的问题。  
史蒂夫的前妻当初坚持给儿子取和父亲一样的名字，后来好不容易答应加了个“n”，叫“斯蒂文”。不过因为少年老成，市长与同学都喜欢叫他小罗杰斯或者罗杰斯先生，有时候干脆直接叫姓氏。  
史蒂夫给托尼看过小罗杰斯的照片，不过因为进入青春期之后就有些孤僻叛逆，父子俩不太亲近，以至于给托尼看的照片只有小豆丁时候的样子。小罗杰斯长得和父亲仿佛一个模子里刻出来的，金发蓝眼，小时候轮廓没有张开，看着圆润无害——至少和现在在花园里写生的那个少年人是大相径庭的。  
“你好罗杰斯先生，我是安东尼·斯塔克……劳烦开一下门？”  
托尼开口道，拿出了酒会上与人虚与委蛇时如出一辙的彬彬有礼，蜜糖色的棕眼睛眨了眨，显得十分真诚与尊重。  
天，他可没和青春期的叛逆小孩近距离接触过！  
正在写生的大男孩抬头，往这瞥了过来。  
他穿着黑色的卫衣，上面纹着托尼不太看得懂但估计是年轻人间风尚的红色纹路，衬得他纯血白种人的肤色更加苍白，金色的头发梳得整整齐齐，无法给人一种轻松愉快的感觉，深蓝色的瞳孔冷冰冰地瞅过来，没来由的阴鸷。  
薄薄的淡色嘴唇抿成一道笔直的线。  
就在托尼觉得他就算冒出一句“滚”或者直接无视自己都不奇怪时，大男孩放下画笔，起身，两手揣在兜里慢悠悠地走过来。  
他的目光犀利而挑剔，不像在看父亲的爱人而是在评估一件送上门来的商品，不知道他的及格线是多少，但不及格的下场估计是被打得粉碎。  
托尼退开两步，紧绷地盯着他，无往不利的微笑裂了一道缝。  
他注意到大男孩的左脚上还打了石膏，走路一跛一跛的但并不影响他给人带来的威胁感。  
估计就是史蒂夫上个月抱怨的踢球受的伤。  
大男孩突然抬手，托尼目光一凝，却见铁门上的锁咔哒一下打开。  
大男孩身材又高又壮，此刻却微微颔首，做出个谦恭的姿势，表现的像个彬彬有礼的后辈，幽蓝的眼睛被垂下的眼睑与浓密的睫毛遮住，一同遮住的还有其中混沌不明的暗色，微笑道——  
“请——托尼。”  
两个音节的爱称在声带的徐徐颤动下像蝴蝶振翅，变声期低哑的音色仿佛在胸腔间与心脏一同颤动，带着羽毛撩动耳尖似的魔力。  
托尼很不习惯被这个比自己还会装的年轻人这样叫，他作为人精一样的角色更加清楚这绝不是普通小孩示好时的爱称，但他没有再多说话，只是沉默地跟着大男孩走。  
他有直觉，和这个家伙同居的日子……不会好过到哪里去。  
他眼中闪过疑虑与思索。  
路过画板时，他注意到罗杰斯往那瞥了一眼，发出一声微不可查的冷笑。  
大罗杰斯是画家，想来小罗杰斯天赋也不会差。  
出于好奇——无论是对罗杰斯天赋还是对他本人的好奇，托尼格外留意了一下。  
画布上是一片艳烈绽放的红玫瑰，鲜红到犹如滴血。  
一条通体漆黑的大蛇盘踞在玫瑰志坚。  
大蛇有一双与玫瑰如出一辙的鲜红到滴血的却显得冰冷的眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

史蒂夫把疲软了的性器自托尼湿热的后穴中抽出，托尼懒洋洋地眯着眼睛，不知是抗拒还是舒服地哼了一声，手摸索到床边想去拿根烟，却被一颗糖塞了满嘴。  
“戒烟，托尼。”史蒂夫用温和但不容拒绝的语气道。  
难为这位大画家随时随地都要在兜里揣颗糖了——为了避免爱人厌倦，他还要每天换不同的口味。  
托尼皱了皱鼻子，嫌恶地咂咂嘴，但还是把糖含着：柠檬味，酸的他五脏六腑都皱缩在一团了。  
“我实在想不通为什么我们都结婚了，却还要在爱情宾馆过夜。”  
托尼含混不清地说，翻身，去搂爱人，两腿间黏糊糊的液体不断淌出来，致使床单又湿了一大片。这下可好，本来床单就已经被史蒂夫出色的性能力蹂躏得褶皱不堪了，现在更加狼藉——他自己都为次日的清洁员工感到歉疚，毕竟他还是有两人做爱和打架似的的自知之明的。  
“操，史蒂夫你又不带套。”  
他咕哝着抱怨，只是第一个词说成微弱的气音，但还是被画家听到了。  
史蒂夫带有报复意味地用性器撞了他一下，以显示自己完全可以再来一次，低声说：“注意语言，托尼。宾馆里的套没有我的尺寸的……”而且他也拉不下脸来像托尼一样溜溜达达到外面的便利店去，买十几盒避孕套后还能笑着和营业员小姐调情。  
“有孩子在家，总归不太好。”史蒂夫·道德模范·罗杰斯说。  
托尼翻了个白眼，用毛茸茸的棕发在对方坚实的胸膛上蹭了蹭：“孩子……啧。”  
他对那个继子，可没什么好印象，甚至有点轻微的焦虑与警惕。  
不过也有可能是多年来对顽皮小孩的恐惧在作祟。  
他不屑去当一个刚结婚没多久就在丈夫面前抱怨继子的无良继父，对于史蒂夫小心翼翼的关于“你对我儿子还看得惯吧”的问题回答的十分乐观——我觉得他是个好孩子我们一定能相处得很好他很可爱诸如此类十分违心的话。  
不过，既然和史蒂夫踏入了婚姻的坟墓，他肯定要习惯和那个古怪的小子一起生活，就算实在难以忍受，忍到他成年就可以说拜拜了。  
“我看那小子的脚伤挺严重的，看来要待在家好多天？史蒂夫，你敢让我在你那破房子里陪你禁欲，信不信我去找别的床伴？”托尼开玩笑道，费力地挪着身子，抬头去亲吻对方棱角分明的嘴唇。  
史蒂夫呼吸滞了滞，湛蓝的眼睛定定地凝视着他。  
那清澈透亮的瞳色永远都像个婴儿一样无邪。  
“你要是敢那样，我会提前把你操到起不了床。”  
他微笑着说。  
粗俗的字眼就像一剂兴奋剂，让托尼立刻亢奋起来，他挑衅地挑挑眉，一下子咬在了史蒂夫耸动的喉结上：“我一直是个沉溺玩乐的人，你清楚的。想和我上床的男男女女一天都数不过来。和我结婚是你中大奖了，罗杰斯先生。”  
话音刚落，因前列腺高潮仍抽搐不断的后穴再度被滚烫的性器贯穿。  
他舒服地呻吟了一声。  
“是的，我中大奖了。该兑现奖金了，托尼。 ”  
他就是喜欢史蒂夫偶尔本性崩坏，或者说是本性毕露。  
这家伙表面上像个天使，也许骨子里仍有点坏种的因子——否则，他的儿子怎么会给自己那么大的威胁感？  
托尼蜜糖色的眼睛里涌动着暗潮，他笑眯眯地环住爱人的颈子，热情地给了一个吻。  
一个柠檬味的能酸到人五脏六腑皱成一团的吻。  
史蒂夫噎了一下。  
一吻末了，画家如临大敌，威严地宣布：  
“我下回不会再给你买柠檬味的糖果了。”


End file.
